


Breakout

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [26]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Captivity, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Sort of Comedy, not really horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: “Where— Where are we?”“Some basement, I think.”(Sequel toOffline.)





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to have posted this yesterday, but. it just wouldn't come out. i tried writing this for ten hours yesterday and couldn't, and five more hours today, and it's not good enough still. but!! it's here. (you can pinpoint the exact moment i gave up, i think)
> 
> the prompt was "can't get out of the bulding"
> 
> enjoy!♡

A loud buzzing in his ears and a skull-splitting headache greeted Sanghyuk when he opened his eyes, vision so blurry he could barely make out the outlines of the world around him. He could hear dripping somewhere - water, maybe from pipes? - and smell mold and dampness around him. He was sitting down on a chair, and trying to move his arms revealed that his wrists were tied together with a thin rope. Same with his ankles. He couldn’t remember much, only flashes - his bedroom, an open textbook, texting Jaehwan, loud crashing noises—

“Sanghyuk?”

The familiar voice forced Sanghyuk to turn his head, squinting at the sharp pain as if that would help in any way to ease it. “Jaehwan?” His voice sounded weak, frail to his own ears. His bottom lip hurt as he spoke. “What—”

“Ah, thank goodness, you’re alive, I’ve called you for ages and you wouldn’t respond,” Jaehwan said, his voice as ragged as Sanghyuk.

“Where— Where are we?”

“Some basement, I think,” Jaehwan replied. Sanghyuk couldn’t see much from the angle he was in, just the side of Jaehwan’s bound legs. “Are you feeling ok? Did they hurt you?”

“My head’s killing me,” Sanghyuk groaned and took a deep breath. “And I think I have a busted lip.”

Jaehwan huffed. “I’d say I could kiss it better, but I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

“...Did you just make a pun about us being trapped?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to marry you someday.”

Jaehwan giggled in response and Sanghyuk forced himself to get over the pain and discomfort. If he ever meant to do good on his word, they would have to get out of that place first. He blinked the fog away from his eyes, letting them adjust to the lack of a decent source of light to better assess their surroundings. They seemed to be in a basement somewhere, the walls bare concrete, stained in several spots - Sanghyuk didn’t want to find out what those stains were - with signs of water leakage on the ceiling. They were under somewhere with water, then? A bathroom, maybe a kitchen?

“What do you know about what’s going on?” he asked Jaehwan as he continued to look around.

“Nothing, just that it’s those people from the party who are behind it,” Jaehwan said. “Nobody came in since they brought you here, I think it’s been a few hours.”

Sanghyuk nodded, inhaling deep, counting to ten, and exhaling. “Ok, we can work with that. Can you get closer to me?”

“Sanghyuk, I don’t know what kind of kink you’re trying to—”

“No! Try to get back to back with me, I’ll see if I can untie you.”

“Oh. Yeah, I think I can manage that.”

He heard the sounds of Jaehwan shifting next to him, the chair’s legs scraping on the rough concrete floor as he dragged it over to his side. Sanghyuk tried throwing his body to the side, attempting to turn his chair around, but his muscles weren’t agreeing with him - whatever they’d given him to knock him out was still in his system. He didn’t like feeling so powerless, but he didn’t have much choice besides wait for Jaehwan to turn his chair around.

It took a few minutes and a considerable amount of pitiful hopping around attached to a chair, but Jaehwan finally managed to angle his chair in such a way that Sanghyuk could reach the knots on Jaehwan’s wrists, slowly working them loose with shaky fingers, both from the weakness and the urgency to get out of there.

Jaehwan apparently sensed his unease, for he grabbed his hands between his own, no matter how awkward that angle was, and squeezed. “Hyogi, it’s ok. Breathe for a minute.”

“It’s like I can’t control my body,” Sanghyuk said, twining his fingers to Jaehwan’s. “I think they drugged me.”

“They definitely drugged you,” Jaehwan confirmed. “Drugged me too, but I figure they gave you a stronger dose. You’re too powerful.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “You’d know.”

“Damn right.”

“Let me try again.”

He gave Jaehwan’s hand a last squeeze and went back to trying to untie him. The rope was thin and the knot was tight, making it hard for Sanghyuk’s short nails to pull, but he didn’t give up - if anything, he wanted to make sure Jaehwan got away. At least Jaehwan had to be ok.

Slowly, far too slow but still progress he was happy to acknowledge, he pulled the thread loose inch by inch, not stopping even as his fingertips began to burn and then to numb, until he finally, _finally_ managed to untie Jaehwan’s wrists. He heaved a deep sigh of relief, of exhaustion, as Jaehwan finished tugging the ropes away from him and, supposedly, began working on the bindings around his ankles. Sanghyuk just sat with his head tipped back, eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly; his head felt heavy, his muscles even heavier. Thinking was difficult, so was moving. But Jaehwan was free. Jaehwan could run away and get help. Or just run away, as long as he was safe. He didn’t have to come back for him.

He never noticed how much he cared about Jaehwan before their lives were threatened. It was an entirely new feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

To his surprise, however, very soon he felt Jaehwan’s hands fumbling to untie him. He blinked, turning his head around as far as he could - which wasn’t very far at all. “Jaehwan? Babe, just get out of here, I’ll be fine.”

“You stay here, I stay here,” Jaehwan said, not stopping his valiant efforts to free Sanghyuk. “I’m not going anywhere without you, so shut up.”

Sanghyuk had to smile to himself at how feisty Jaehwan could be under stress.

Faster than Sanghyuk had untied Jaehwan, his own bindings came loose and off - perhaps because Jaehwan could see the knots, perhaps because his nails were longer, or a phenomenal combination of both - and Sanghyuk sighed with the relief of being able to move his arms, rolling his stiff shoulders to try and loosen them up before leaning forward to untie his ankles. Jaehwan was already working on it though, and immediately slapped Sanghyuk’s hands away. He obliged with a smile.

Once free, Sanghyuk got to his feet with some help of Jaehwan, taking a second to balance himself. He felt Jaehwan’s lips brush the corner of his mouth and gave him a quizzical look, one that Jaehwan returned with a sheepish grin.

“I’m kissing it better, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I think I’m in love.”

Jaehwan squeak-giggled and gave Sanghyuk a soft slap on the arm. “Don’t say those things right now, this is the least romantic setting ever.”

“You’re still giggling, so it can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Sanghyuk nuzzled the side of Jaehwan’s head lovingly, since he couldn’t actually kiss him with his lip like that. “Come on, babe, let’s grab something to use as a weapon and get the fuck out of here.”

Those cultists didn’t seem to have been prepared for them to try escaping, for that room had plenty of items that could cause major bodily harm. Jaehwan grabbed a heavy iron pipe, while Sanghyuk got himself a box cutter - maybe they would have switched their weapons were that a different circumstance, but Sanghyuk wasn’t in the right state to carry around a heavy iron pipe.

They shuffled as quietly as they could to the only door in the room, Sanghyuk trying to get his bearings with each step. His limbs were heavy, but the more he fought against the waves of dizziness and lethargy, the more in control he felt, and by the time they reached the door his thoughts were far more coherent than they had been so far.

Jaehwan let go of him in favor of trying the knob, which proved that, as expected, the door was locked. “Oh for— Why can’t these cultists be dumber!?”

“It’s ok, babe, we got this,” Sanghyuk said, sniffing theatrically and, squaring his shoulder and rolling his neck to loosen up, he took a deep breath, and using his right leg he kicked at the door with all his might, close to the lock, and the old wood easily splintered in such a way that they could bodily slam themselves against it to get it open the rest of the way.

Jaehwan looked up at him, visibly impressed. “Damn. How did you know how to do that?”

Sanghyuk gave him a smug grin. “I watch a lot of action movies.”

“A man after my own heart,” Jaehwan said, smiling at him before he looked forward again, seeing that the door had led them to a thin staircase that ended in yet another closed door. “So, what’s the plan, Hyogi?”

“We might have to kill some people, I’m not going to lie to you,” Sanghyuk said, more serious now. “I don’t know what they had planned for us, but considering what they did at that party, it’s not good.”

“I could kill them, look what they did to your precious baby face,” Jaehwan cooed and gently pinched Sanghyuk’s cheek. “I’ll rip out their spines!”

“Aw, babe, you _do_ care!” Sanghyuk said and wrapped an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders, pulling him to a tight half hug. “And here I was thinking you only wanted me for my hot bod.”

“We can trade sappy words later, we’re in a bit of a hurry,” Jaehwan reminded him, and Sanghyuk nodded before they began sneaking their way up the stairs.

Sanghyuk couldn’t hear anything from the other side, no footsteps or voices. Had they left them unguarded? Unlikely, certainly there was someone posted outside somewhere making sure they wouldn’t run. Glancing towards Jaehwan, Sanghyuk found that his not-yet-boyfriend seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

They leaned in closer to the door, quiet in order to catch any possible noise, but there was nothing. Exchanging a wary look with Jaehwan, Sanghyuk reached for the doorknob. It opened with a soft _click_.

“No way,” Jaehwan whispered. “Are they this stupid?”

“I don’t think they were counting on us escaping,” Sanghyuk whispered back and carefully pushed open the door.

It revealed a wide room, full of old, rusted machinery. An old factory, a warehouse? There was very little light coming through, so Sanghyuk assumed there were very few windows or they were all boarded shut or covered with something. But there was sunlight - it was daytime. Sanghyuk took Jaehwan’s hand, holding it tight as they ventured out, looking around wide-eyed, expecting someone to jump out from the shadows and snatch them. If they were caught again, they wouldn’t get another chance - they’d be likely killed on the spot.

Sanghyuk took the lead, guiding Jaehwan to the nearest window - like he had predicted, it had been boarded shut with a ridiculous amount of nails. “Fuck, we won’t get out through here, it’ll take forever to get it open.”

“Hyogi.”

“Maybe we can go around, there must be a door somewhere—”

“Hyogi?”

“Or another window we can break through—”

“Hyog, babe, stop talking.”

Sanghyuk looked quizzically at Jaehwan, who was pointing upwards to the ceiling. Sanghyuk followed the direction he was pointing, a grin immediately spreading across his face once he saw what seemed to be a skylight, wide open and just large enough for them to be able to squeeze through. “Babe, you’re a genius.”

“I know,” Jaehwan chirped and beamed at him for a brief second before they made their way towards the precarious-looking stairs.

It wobbled as they stepped on it, but it felt firm enough for them to make their way up without falling, so they rushed up the steps as quickly and quietly as they could, eyes open and heads swiveling around in search of any threats. They soon were met with the first person they’ve seen at that place so far, a tall, broad man, bald-headed with his back turned to them, hands clasped behind himself as he watched something over the railing of the third level of the building. Sanghyuk motioned for Jaehwan to be quiet by holding a finger up to his lips before sneaking his way towards the man.

His hand was shaking as it held tight onto the already open box cutter; he didn’t want to have to do that, but there was no choice. Taking a deep, silent breath, Sanghyuk swung his weapon with the most strength he could, burying the blade to the side of the man’s neck. The men gurgled, warm, sticky blood oozing onto Sanghyuk’s hand, and quicker than he thought the stranger was already lying dead by his feet.

Jaehwan hurried to his side, grasping at his arm and giving him a soft shake. “Hyogi, are you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m— I’m fine,” Sanghyuk said and he nodded stiffly, trying to ignore the feeling of the still-warm blood coating his hand. “We should— We should search him, maybe find a phone or a key, anything.”

Jaehwan gave him a reassuring pat on the back before crouching down to search the man’s pockets, find a ring of keys and a cellphone after only a few seconds. “Well, this was easy.”

“Get the money in his wallet too,” Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan arched a judgemental brow at him. “What? He was keeping us captive and we’ll need money for a cab if we can’t find his car.”

“Fair enough,” Jaehwan agreed with a sigh, reluctantly slipping the man’s wallet from his pocket and checking its contents. “There’s— Not much in here.”

“Anything is fine.”

“There’s a credit card.”

“Credit cards can be tracked, babe.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. Nevermind,” Jaehwan said. He just took out the bills and shoved it inside his own pocket, leaving the ransacked wallet behind. “Come on babe, we’re almost out.”

They climbed the rest of the way up the squeaky metal stairs, higher and higher, closer to the skylight. From that high up, Sanghyuk could see far around them, every nook and cranny - there was nobody there. The bald man was the only one on site to keep an eye on them; that didn’t turn out very well for him.

They reached the higher floor in the building, and Sanghyuk immediately began stacking up the crates that littered the place so they could reach the skylight - it was not too high up, luckily, but still high enough that they needed the boost. Sanghyuk helped Jaehwan hop on the crates first before heaving himself up with a pained groan. His muscles were still not quite there yet, and putting too much strain on them was painful, but Jaehwan was there to help him the rest of the way up.

“If we survive this,” he said to Jaehwan after he was properly standing on the crate, “we’re going to the beach and I’m proposing at sunset, so bring tissues because I know you’ll cry.”

Jaehwan snorted, even if there was pink dusting his cheeks. “We’re not even officially dating yet and you’re already thinking about proposing?”

“After all we’ve been through? Fuck yeah I’m thinking about proposing, I’m not wasting time anymore,” Sanghyuk said, motioning for Jaehwan to reach up to the skylight and helping him by holding him up with his arms wrapped just under his waist. “We’ll probably be hunted down by this cult forever, before they can get to us I want to enjoy what we have. Don’t you?”

“Don’t say those things right now, you’re eye level with my crotch,” Jaehwan chided as he wiggled around trying to get a grip on the skylight’s edge.

“Why, yes, I’m proposing to your dick. Did you think I want to marry any other part of your body?”

“Fuck you,” Jaehwan said, laughing, and slapped the top of Sanghyuk’s head playfully. “I’m going up.”

Sanghyuk raised Jaehwan’s body up as far as he could, and Jaehwan, skinny as he was, managed to push himself up and over the skylight with ease. Sanghyuk then jumped and grabbed the edges of the skylight, thanking his past-self for the hours spent at the gym doing pull-ups.

“Oh… Fuck,” he heard Jaehwan say somewhere above him, and only after Sanghyuk had climbed up and stood properly was that he understood. The lax security, the single person keeping watch, the easily breakable doors.

All around them, everywhere they looked, was water. The building they were in rested atop a very small island, the mainland miles away, tiny in the distance.

“Uh… I guess we’re already at the beach?” Sanghyuk tried, hoping to sound optimistic. Jaehwan just sighed, beginning to walk towards the railing of what seemed to be a fire escape.

“I hope you can swim, husband dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
